Amor libre
by Lau Monroy
Summary: La doctora Romero empieza a sentir algo hacia Pepa, enfermera del hospital y una reflexión pasará por su cabeza haciendo que sus caminos se crucen y unan formando un lazo inquebrantable. (One Shot)


**Aviso:** **Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son de Centro Médico de la cadena televisiva TVE.**

 **Narrado por Natalia**

Hoy había sido un día largo pero la verdad era que no quería ir a casa, no quería ver a Ismael.

Hola doctora, ¿ya ha terminado el turno?

Sí pero la verdad que no quiero ir a casa.

¿Está bien?

Eh… sí… bueno, no sé.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos.

Eh Pepa, ¿quiere ir a tomar algo?

Lo siento doctora no puedo, todavía me quedan dos horas de turno.

Ah… está bien.

De verdad que lo siento.

No se preocupe, otra vez será.

Pepa se fue y yo me dirigí a la sala de descanso, hoy dormiría allí.

 **Narrado por Pepa**

Fui a la sala de descanso y me encontré a la doctora Romero durmiendo en uno de los sofás.

Doctora, despierte.

Eh… ah… hola Pepa.

¿Ha pasado aquí la noche?

Sí, bueno ayer no quería volver a casa.

¿Va todo bien con Ismael?

Pues no… cada vez nos distanciamos más y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

En un acto instintivo cogí su mano.

A veces las cosas no salen como uno piensa pero no por eso debe sentirse culpable, el amor es algo que necesita tiempo y dedicación para crecer.

Muchas gracias Pepa.

No las dé.

Ahora es hora de volver al trabajo.

Sí, vamos.

 **Narrado por Natalia**

La verdad que la charla con Pepa me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, tal vez Isma y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos y sí, tendría que tomar una decisión.

Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Isma.

¿Isma?

Hola Natalia.

Bueno, tengo que hablar contigo.

Pues tú dirás.

Mira, yo no aguanto esta situación más, no paramos de discutir y desde hace tiempo no nos entendemos.

Ya sé por dónde vas Natalia.

Ismael yo…

Ya, quieres cortar conmigo.

Sí.

Sabes, habría sido mejor que hubieras sido más valiente y me lo dijeras a la cara pero ya veo que no, en fin si este es el final espero que todo te vaya muy bien Natalia.

Lo mismo digo Ismael.

Colgué y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas cuando sonó la puerta.

Adelante.

Doctora, tiene un pac… ¿está bien?

He cortado con Ismael.

Ah, lo siento mucho doctora.

Bueno era algo inevitable, teníamos demasiadas diferencias y los días que pasaban eran cada vez peores así que era la mejor decisión.

Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera, ¿de acuerdo?

Se fue a ir pero agarré su brazo.

Pepa… muchas gracias por todo y he de decir que el único momento que me siento bien es cuando estoy contigo.

Oh, muchas gracias doctora.

Se fue pero me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho pero cierto era que con Pepa me sentía bien y eso era algo que me gustaba y a la vez me asustaba.

 **Narrado por Pepa**

Las palabras de la doctora Romero me hicieron sentir una especie de nerviosismo que nunca antes sentí pero me gustó que me dijera eso.

Hola Pepa.

Ah, hola doctora Romero.

Ya veo que ha terminado su turno.

Sí, me voy ya a casa.

¿Podría tomar algo conmigo? Invito yo.

Claro que sí.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a un bar que estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos nuestras bebidas.

¿Y bien, qué tal se encuentra?

Mejor, sabe podríamos tutearnos, ya no estamos en el trabajo.

Me parece bien.

Hablamos de un montón de cosas, no sabía que la doctora Romero fuera tan interesante.

Se hace tarde, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa.

Eh, claro, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Me parece bien.

Salimos del bar y en pocos minutos estábamos en mi casa.

Ya hemos llegado, muchas gracias por todo Natalia.

No gracias a ti, eres un gran apoyo para mí en estos momentos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos.

En fin, me tengo que ir ya.

Eh… espera… tengo que decirte algo.

Adelante.

Me has hecho ver que la vida da muchas vueltas y a veces de lo que crees estar seguro luego resulta que no lo estás y que lo que veías como algo que no podía pasar al final ocurre y es ahí cuando te das cuenta que es eso lo que realmente quieres.

No, no te entiendo Natalia.

Pepa, siento algo por ti.

¿Por mí?

Sí, todos estos sentimientos fueron creciendo sin que pudiera pararlos y me di cuenta que los pequeños momentos que tú me dabas bastaban para convertir un día malo en uno bueno y me hiciste ver que todo tenía solución a pesar de que pareciera que no la hubiera.

Natalia… no sé si esto está bien. Trabajamos en el mismo hospital, yo soy enfermera y tú médica.

Haremos que funcione, sólo déjame intentarlo.

Miré a Natalia y nuestros labios conectaron, se sentía bastante bien.

Entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Claro.

Los años pasaron y la relación entre Pepa y la doctora Romero se consolidó, la moraleja de esta historia es no tener miedo a probar cosas nuevas, a buscar nuevos caminos ya que la felicidad al igual que el amor está en el lugar menos esperado. Por eso déjate amar y lo más importante déjate ser feliz independientemente de la persona que sea ya que es tu felicidad la que está en juego y como vida sólo hay una, vívela como creas conveniente sin dar explicaciones a nadie.


End file.
